


The Girl That Came Out Of The Maze

by orphan_account



Category: maze runner
Genre: Other, Spanking, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ally is the only girl and she came out of the maze ,with almost all of her memories. She likes to cause trouble. She is Newt's little angle who hates to punish her ,and the sass princess. How will the Galders deal with the little trouble maker? These are little stories about her time I'm the Glade.





	The Girl That Came Out Of The Maze

"I wanna be a Runner!" Ally shirked. 

Newt sighed as he watched the young girl throw herself on the ground and grimaced as she began banging her fist on the ground like a toddler. She kicked her legs ,preventing anybody from coming near her, and screamed. "I WANNA BE A RUNNER!" over and over again. 

Newt sat down his Apple ,which only had two large bites taken out of it, and began to walk over where her tantrum was being held. 

Before he even got there ,Gally grabbed his shoulder. Newt turned to him, and his eyes widened at the sight. Gally was holding his nose ,and blood was leaking from his hand. "That little shank," He started,"Punched me, an broke my damned nose!"

Newt gaped at him. "She broke. Your. Nose?" He asked quizzically. 

 

Gally rolled his eyes,"Nah she kissed it. Yes Newt! She broke my damn nose." Newt was about to say something along the lines "nah ally wouldn't do that" or "I'm pretty sure there's a logical explanation" but Gally held up his left hand ,which wasn't being used to stop some of the blood that was pouring from his nose. "You can't defend her this time Newt." He said calmly ,"I like her but we need to do something."

 

Newt gulped. He knew perfectly well an Gally was talking about ,but he didn't want to admit it. Or do it. "What do you want me to do?" He asked dumbly. 

 

Gally shoved him with his left hand," You know perfectly well what I want you to do." He ground out angrily,"Either you spank her or I will!" He then turned on his heel and began to walk away ,to the medjacks- Newt suspected, and he sighed. 

 

He turned back to Ally ,who was still screeching "I WANT TO BE A RUNNER!" and began to walk towards her. A path was parted among the crowd of boys. Ally didn't even in knowledge that he had been there. He bent down amd shook the girl by her shoulders. She continued to scream loudly ,at nobody particular. He tried again. He shook her shoulders with a little more force. She didn't care. Newt took a deep breath and began to use a tone he never thought he would have to use with Ally. 

 

"Ally. You can stop now. Or we can "discuss" your punishment right here." He said sternly,"And trust me. You. Do. Not. Want. That!" Ally stopped. Her arms and fists rested on the ground along with her legs and feet. Newt took another deep breath. "Look at me please." He stated calmly. Ally sat down ,properly, almost instantly and turned around to face Newt. "Good girl." He praised lightly. 

 

He then stood up straight and extended his hand. Ally took it and let him pull her up. Newt then began to lead her away from the crowd. He led her towards the homestead where he marched her up the stairs. Newt knew Ally would listen to him ,after all he was the first boy (among the Gladers) she had met. Newt opened the door to his room and gently pushed her in. Ally sat down on the bed. 

 

Newt sighed. He then bent down and grabbed both of her hands. "Look Ally," He said stroking the palm of her hand softly,"Lately we've been noticing some ...bad behavior... and you need to be punished."

 

Ally's eyes widened at the word "punished" and she almost immediately said,"How!"

 

Newt shifted a little bit. "I'm going to whip you." Her eyes widened even wider and her breathing quickened. "Listen!" Newt said quickly,"I am going to give you ten strokes with your pants and undies down ,with my belt. We have told you repeatedly to stop and you broke one of the main rules. Do you think that's fair because I can give you ,more reasons."

 

"It's fair." She mumbled after realizing this was going to happen either way ,with or without her opinion.

 

Newt nodded and kissed her forehead. "Ok ,love," He began softly,"Pull your pants amd undies down to your knees and bend over the bed." 

 

Ally hesitated and she slowly unbuttoned her pants and turned around. She pulled them down ,along with her underwear, and bent over the bed. She sniffed as she heard the sound of a Newt undoing his belt. He doubled it up and pressed it against her bottom. "Imma about to start love," He warned. 

 

She nodded and squinted. Then it left her bottom. CRACK! It came down leaving an angry red stripe it's path. "Ow." She yelped. 

CRACK! It landed again. She held back tears ,not knowing why she was this sensitive. It went on and on which seemed like for ever but couldn't of been more than five minutes. By the sixth stroke Ally was crying her eyes out amd sobbing "I'm sorry" over and over again.

Newt felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as he watched the eleven year old cry. He quickly finished it up giving her the last four strokes amd he put his belt back on. He pulled Ally's pants and underwear up for her and gently scooped her up in his arms amd laid back on the bed 

As Newt held Ally he began to whisper. "I love you" over and over agin.

 

Once Ally's tears subsided she whispered shakily,"I love you too."

Once


End file.
